narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Soga
Koma Soga (蘇我 高麗, Soga Koma) was a missing-nin once hailing from the village of Hanamura and the leader of the group [ ]. Born from a union of two clan within the village, Koma was known to be a gifted individual embodying the aspects of his clan's ancestors. During his youth he was known as one of the "Five Wonders of Hanamura", being known as the [ ]. Following the events of the he would create three beast and take the title Midnight King (Mayonaka no Kokushū), eventually creating the Namashinki after loosing the other three. Appearance Personality History Early Life Born within the newly formed village of Hanamura, Koma was the first of many children born from a union of the clans. His parents Karako Soga and Miyoko Asahina, were well known within their respected clans, his father being known for his skill with barriers and his mother being one of the Reishū. As a child of the two, Koma was held to rather high standards and was known to meet them head on with pride. Learning from the schools in Hanamura he was known to be a talented individual by his teachers, receiving praise from those around him. During his later childhood while sparring with one of the others in his class he would awaken the Sharingan, a rare dōjutsu within the Soga clan. With his Sharingan Koma talents would increase, gaining a masterful control of it within a few weeks of gaining it and even unlocking the full form of it just three days after its awakening. Spending his early teen years honing his skills, often traveling between Hanamura, Shiogakure and Tōno Village. One day while traveling the streets of Shiogakure, he landed in a restaurant where he would meet the daughter of the owner, Azami Soga. Ensnared by her cooking, Koma would visit the restaurant whenever he would have the chance. The Tides of War Learning about the in the eastern lands, he along with several others would be sent to investigate and study those involved in it, while retrieving any thing that could be useful. First landing on the coast of , the group used their abilities to extract information from captured individuals about the village and its surroundings. With one member staying around to infiltrate the village, the other continued on their mission and eventually reach the battle within and the war between and ninja. Remaining hidden for most of the fights, they were discovered by a team of Konoha ninja. Dealing with the ninja, they were confronted by a new team, Koma fought against the leader of the team. Enjoying the fight, they would be interrupted by the arrival of ninja from Iwagakure. Wanting to fight them both, he was pulled out by the leader of his team. Continuing their mission Koma and the others traveled the lands, and witnessing many different battles and sights. A moving in a flash, while fighting ; to the the ferocious might of the . As the months passed Koma began to change becoming entranced by the war and the chaos it produced, going as far as to declare it his love. With the war reaching it's end and learning all they could about the other nations. They decided to return to their home, with Koma not wanting to leave as he wish to remain in the midst of the conflict. Visions of Eternity Returning home and presenting the information they obtained, Koma began to lament and despair about having the leave the war; wanting to experience its embrace again. He continued to study the information about the war, as he did his sadness increased. During one session his despair reached a new level and his Sharingan evolved into a at the same time he awakened the kekkei genkai of the Asahina Clan in his eyes and seemingly merging with his evolved Sharingan. With the awakening of the seals of the Asahina he was taken before the clans leader Kannon Asahina who confirmed that he obtained two of the seven seals. Impressed by this she offered him a place among the Reishū, however he turned down the offer. Training with his new found power Koma was surprised to see the abilities his eyes possessed. Using this new power he could travel the lands without having to leave the village. With this, he began to seek more information and study the beast the witnessed during the war as he became fascinated by their destructive abilities. Wanting power on par with him that he could control he began the process of attempting to create beast of his own. Spending the next decade, he attempted to give rise to the beast while maintaining his standard works around Hanamura. He eventually married Azami who was known to be pregnant with a boy. Continuing to work in secret, he along with others that he won to his side continued to gather information that could help their project produce results. Returning to Shiogakure he learned about the happening eastern lands. He traveled to the lands wanting to see the chaos this war would bring about. Relishing in the chaos he occasionally took part in the battles in order to gain "subject materials". Midnight King Abilities Chakra While not having the amount of charka a some of the wonders or even his own children. His chakra is uniques and is one of the reason he is one of the wonders. Being born from a unique between a Soga and an Asahina, his chakra combines the "spiritual energy" produced by the Soga's enhanced mind with the spiritual energy produced from an Asahina's soul. His chakra was know to be able affect the souls of others if used in certain ways, to which Koma took full advantage at times. The spiritual aspect of his chakra as well as his lifeforce saw an increase after gaining two of the Mitamanofuyu marks. The leader of the Asahina Clan stating this his chakra was near her spiritual energy. With this new power he was able to create a strong impetus which he would later use to create his beast and one becoming different entity. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Being part Soga he is known to possess an affinity for , however he is known to rarely use it. Mostly only using it to create of water or walls. Instead opting to use his and release. With the fire release he is able create fireball and burning ravens. The most favorite of his natures being lightning release. Using it he is able to release massive arcs of lightning, shrapnel and lightning tomoe. He is able to shape his lightning into lasers and domes. Dōjutsu Sharingan Koma has access to his clan dōjutsu, the Sharingan; which he awakened during his childhood. With the Sharingan Koma talents would increase, gaining a masterful control of it within a few weeks of gaining it and even unlocking the full form of it just three days after its awakening. Using the Sharingan, Koma was able to see and mimic moments, preform various genjutsu as well as see chakra to a degree. Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan]] Of those in his clan that awakened the Sharingan he was one of the few whos eyes evolved into a higher state. First awakening after witnessing and leaving the in another land, stating that he fell in love with it. The awakening of the Mangekyō Sharingan, coincided with him awakening the Mitamanofuyu; the unique Kekkei Genkai of the Asahina Clan. He gained a seal in each eye, something that the leader of the Asahina stated has never happened before. The seals stated to have fused with his eyes, boosting its power to a new level. With his new eye Koma's visual prowess increased and granted him knew abilities. Through the effects of the Mitamanofuyu he was able to see the spirits of individuals as well as the spirits of the deceased. With his Mangekyō Sharingan, Koma gained access to the Shōryō which is stated to be born from the effects of the Mitamanofuyu. Though the Shōryō he gained two abilities, which manifesting in a different eye. In his right eye Koma is able to create down his body in to a black smoke like substance. Doing so allows him to travel and pass though objects and avoid attacks. With the power of his left eye, he is able to project his soul from his body, allowing him to travel great distances while leaving his body in an location. Combining the power of both eyes grants Koma a third function of the Shōryō. Using it causes Koma's body to enter a spiritual form composed of black smokey energy. In this form he becomes impervious to attacks and give him the ability to fly, however he is unable to use techniques while in this form. The most notable function of it allows him to posses and take over the bodies of others. While possessing the body of another, he is able to wield their abilities as well as use his own, albeit in a weaker state. Having both eyes he was able to use the clans strongest technique, the Gensōkettō. While stating to possess it. Its full appearance is unknown, what is known is that it possesses a large claw and is capable of producing flames. Jinchūriki Transformations With the lose of his original three creations, and being wounded during this fight with this clan members. He would eventually come across a made up of negative emotions. Intrigued by it and its abilities to produce , he used his abilities to take it over. with this new beast, he began a new plan to create something more powerful using it and what he learned from the fight between the . Over the next few years, he would travel around the five great villages in search of the ; siphoning chakra from each that he found. Managing to gain enough from each of the beast he would infuse them along with his Gensōkettō into the miniature masked leech. Doing so caused the leech to undergo a massive an monstrous transformation dubbing it the Namashinki; he would then seal it within himself becoming a Jinchuriki. .]] Being the host of the Namashinki he has access to its foul and corrupted chakra. This give him a massive supply of chakra that he is able to draw upon when needed. Along with drawing upon it's chakra he is able to draw strength from the negative emotions of others, fly, heal himself when needed and produce dark chakra when needed. Along with the natural abilities given to him by the Namashinki, he is able to use all five nature transformations as well as yin and yang. Uniting the dark chakra of the Namashinki with yin and yang, he is able to create black energy that he is able to manipulate as he pleases. Combining the chakra of the Namashinki with the unique effects of his own. He is able to create living creatures that would fight for him as well as use them as physical weapons. Along with creating living things, he is able to corrupt and greatly damage the souls of others. Quotes * Trivia